rwby_remnantfandomcom-20200215-history
Fintan Colm Blerta
Fintan "Fin" Colm Blerta is a second year student of Signal Academy and the fifth child of the Blerta family. Background Born the fourth child of the Blerta family, Fintan lived a life of love, quirkiness, and restrictions. His father, Egbert Hammish Blerta, was an active Huntsman who would go away on missions but be back for a while every year while his mother, Rosabella Blerta, was a stay-at-home mom and part-time hospital helper who seemed to be pregnant almost constantly. When his father was home, he would make time to spend with all his children and to do a bit of normal hunting and fishing with each of the boys in the nearby safe wood. One of these trips, Fin came across a lonely wolf cub with snowy white fur and begged his father to let him take it home. His father said that they would see what his mother thought, and the parents finally decided that they would see how things were going in a year's time. Fin named the wolf Lupadin, after a dog companion of one of the old fairy tales he had heard and excelled at caring for it, even if other siblings like Lily weren't exactly happy with the fact. Though he found caring for and training Lupadin to be a good way to spend his in-home free time. The kids were never outside unless either Mom, Dad, Uncle Otineo, "Aunt" Pearl, or a trustworthy sibling was in charge and definitely not to go in the forest unless an adult was with them.Inside the house was then where they could be most of the time, and he hated it. Sure, taking care of Lupadin, hearing and reading old tales were fun and all, but he knew every inch of the house already and he yearned to tramp inside the forest and explore every inch of it, something he definitely couldn't do with the few trips he had with his dad. Then one day, while his mother had to go inside to change Periwinkle's diaper and assigning Tierra to watch everyone until Uncle Otineo came, Fintan snuck out with Lupadin following. As he wandered the woods, ambling helter-skelter through the brush, he felt equal measures of guilt and excitement. The trees were excellent for climbing, the birds twittered melodiously, the baubling brook provided a refreshing drink, even knowing the possible danger of wild wolves, everything seemed perfect. He didn't even consider another kind of danger when he saw the two strangers, clad in suits more suitable for formals than the woods, even when Lupadin stared barring his fangs and growling. He had just said hi to them when they both drew their guns and told him to not move. They then just steadily moved towards him,remarking about they had been waiting months for just such an opportunity, while he just stood still with fright. Once they were at a close enough distance away, one kept the gun steady at the boy while the other stored his gun and brought out the rope. Then Lupadin made his move,leaping up for the rope man's jugular. The other ran started turning around to fire at the wolf when an arrow wized between the shrinking distance between the other man and Lupadin, striking at the man's gun and unleashing an ice blast that froze his hands and gun solid. The archer then came out of the shadows, another arrow cocked, and asked if that man wanted to join his now dead friend or not. The man ran and the archer smirked out, "I thought not." Otineo then went to encourage Lupadin away from his prey while checking to see if his nephew was alright, who was staring blankly at the stranger's body. His uncle tried to comfort Fin, when the boy asked why the men were about to capture him. Otineo said that he would explain it on their way home, and so he did. He talked about a guy named Lyall Storq that team SRSE, containing himself, Rosabella, Egbert, and "Aunt" Pearl, had taken down before Rosie's pregnancy with Tierra had caused the group to split up, though the other three would often team up. A couple years passed, Tierra was four, Gimli was three, Lily was two, and Fin was in his mom's womb, when Storq broke out of prison. He then found Rosie as she waited with her kids to surprise the others as they came back and attacked. She had not completely forgotten her huntress training though and had been able to fend him off, barely. It was long enough that the others came in time, hastened by the children's outcry. In the confusion, Tierra ran, trying to get back home as fast as her little legs could carry her. But she instead ran straight into Storq, who grabbed her and declared that taking such a girl under his wing would be quite an appropriate payback. Gimili madly charged straight towards him, demanding that he let his sister go. The brief distraction Gimili caused proved ample enough to get Tierra out of Storq's grasp, but in the end Storq escaped. Now, until Storq was defeated again, protecting the children as much as possible became the prime priority, no matter how restrictive that safety became.Their second priority was to allow the children to still be innocent, gleeful kids as much as possible, therefore all the kids that hadn't experienced the attack were never told about it, judging that the best time for them to know would be when they were older, an argument that was not hard to make seeing how Tierra became obsessed about training and practicing so that she wouldn't run any direction except purposely straight towards Storq and in that second encounter be able to defeat him. The two then walked in silence the rest of the way home. After hearing what happened, Rosie felt that he had learned his lesson enough and soon after, he unlocked his aura and trained with his father and his uncle Otineo in aura and weapons. Within a few years, he was enrolled in Signal Academy and quickly decided to use the bow element of his uncle's weapon though he wanted something that would be useful in true exploring circumstances, and so was made Ruin Raider. During that first year though, memories still haunted him, especially when he found his semblance out during a practice match. Therefore, he was shyer than he usually would have been and felt more the restrictions of having to stay there and to do homework. But he persevered through it, and plans to try to get to know strangers this year, as well as figure out the speed problem some of the modes' transformation from one to the other. Personality A personable explorer, Fin is a generally cheerful teenie bopper who's often ready for new friends and new adventures, though preferably the friends don't surprise him while on the adventure. He always freezes for a few moments when he's surprised by anyone he doesn't expect to be where he is for his adventure. He usually finds the city itself too confining though and often tries to strike for the more natural parts of the kingdom with Lupadin and his friends. At the end of the day though, he hopes to be back home, drinking tea and writing about his adventures in his journal. School then grates him since it cuts down the time he could out exploring, but he knows its better to stick with it. If he's to be a Huntsmen, to help protect his younger siblings and to explore the ruins from long ago, he'll need to be the best he can be. •Likes: Exploring, Good New Experiences, Animals, Woods, Outdoors, Caves, Ruins, People, Journaling, Tea •Dislikes: City, School, Restrictions (even if understood), Meeting people randomly in a secluded area, Death Appearance Fanus Trait: His ears are pointy with some golden fur on the outside Skills and Equipment Weapon •Name: Ruin Raider •Wielder: Fin •Maker/Smith: Fin •Type: GBSM (Grappling Bow with Sickle Machete) •Weapon Derivation: short bow, grappling hook, Sickle Machete •Holstered/Sheathed Appearance: Form 1 sheathed on his belt •Form 1: An aluminum grapple attached to a paracord-like rope attached to the bow frame •Form 2: A bow with a paracord-like bowstring (The 220 mm aluminum grappling hook folds together and is inserted into the top of the bow) - From 3: The grapple and rope separated from the bow frame (the reel side of the paracord springs out) then three-quarters of the frame becomes a sheath for the sickle machete-ish blade while the last quarter is the hilt (the unsprung other side of the paracord disconnects the hilt from the rest of bow frame then the blade is drawn out. •Features/Capabilities: The quiver contains Dust arrows that are used for elemental traps against foes or for direct damage, also contains regular arrows when no Dust is needed. •Usage: Form 2: His fighting mode, shoots arrows to either cause direct damage on the enemy or to take advantage of the environment Form 3: His exploration mode, uses the grapple to scale cliffs and walls and the machete to cut through brush, can be used as a weapon in an emergency if he can't get into Form 2 fast enough •Planned/Possible Upgrades: A way to go from Form 3 to Form 2 faster •Notes: Name inspired by Tomb Raider Semblance •Name: Bellunius •Type: Psychic •Purpose: Utility •Short description: The ability to mentally call for and direct an animal sidekick, in Fin's case, his pet wolf Lupadin -Visual effect: For Fintan, both he and Lupadin are surrounded with white fire •Range: Mid-Long distance for the call, Short-Mid distance for the directing •General limitations: The farther away the animal is when called, the longer it takes for the animal to come. (Obvious I know, but it is a limitation. Clarifying that the animal didn't just pop out of nowhere right when the master called.), Only one animal can be bonded with at a time. While the initial animal is automatically bonded with, any animals after the first one's death need to be chosen. While the animal's life is prolonged, the animal is still not going to live forever and, depending on the animal type, will probably die before the user. •Passive ability: Aura is shared between the two, so hits on the wolf and Fin deplates the aura level, the animal's life is prolonged. •Active abilities (tier one): Mentally calls and directs an animal companion -Active ability (tier two): Their combined aura can be shifted to increase the surrounding level of one or the other, the one with the lower aura level is more vulnerable to attacks -Active ability (tier three): He can see, hear, taste, feel, and smell what the animal is experiencing, is completely unaware of his own surroundings while doing this •Dust interaction: Fire: Causes anything that the animal touches to catch on fire except for itself and the user; Ice: A icy armor of spikes forms around the animal sidekick; Earth: the animal can't move, but is well protected; Air: Pushes the animal companion forward Statistics @) Physical Statistics Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Agility: 4 Stamina: 3 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 1 Semblance Manipulation: 1 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1 Weapon Skill (Primary): 2 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 1 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 1 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 0 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 4 Trivia * Name Meaning: Fintan: Irish for White Fire, Colm: Irish for Dove, Blerta: Albanian for Green Category:Property of Cyrania de Bergerac Category:Faunus Category:Fan Made Character Category:Male